mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Empty
Empty is a fan fiction written by BronyWriter. It his "official" sequel to Cupcakes. Summary It has been a week since Rainbow Dash left to join the Wonderbolts and her #1 fan is feeling down. However, when the truth behind Rainbow's disappearance comes to light, Scootaloo will find herself having to find out that the world can be a place filled with more horror than she could have ever imagined. Plot Scootaloo is feeling upset that Rainbow Dash has left without any explanation or even saying goodbye. Her parents and the rest of the Mane Six assured Scootaloo that she would return or that she finally entered into The Wonderbolts academy, but even her friends are concerned about the recent departure of Rainbow. Her mother tells her that it's time to head off to school. She heads off to school without having breakfast, so she decides to get a muffin from the Sugarcube Corner. However when she arrives at the place, she notices that almost everypony in Ponyville are gathering around the Sugarcube Corner the Ponyville police are there also. Scootaloo asks Lyra Heartstrings what has happened. Lyra being in a state of shock can only say that she killed them and that they all ate her victims. Soon body bags are being brought out of the Sugarcube Corner, Scootaloo counts twenty-six body bags. Then the police bring out a bouncing Pinkie Pie wearing hoofcuffs, Lyra explains to Scootaloo that Pinkie Pie was the one who murdered all those ponies. Soon the police bring out Pinkie's cutie mark dress, to Scootaloo's horror she see's Twist's cutie mark. Twist had gone missing and was thought by everypony in Ponyville that she was lost in Everfree Forest. In a state of shock and sadness, she hurries home and being to sob uncontrollably as she tells her parents what had happened to Twist. Officers from the Ponyville police department arrive to confirm what Scootaloo had told them. After settling down in her room, she finds a letter from her parents explaining that they are attending a town hall meeting regarding Pinkie's crimes. She decides to head off into town to talk to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle about what Pinkie Pie had done, until she has a terrible thought cross her mind; what if Pinkie Pie murdered Rainbow Dash. Refusing to accept this dark thought, she hurries off to find Twilight Sparkle. She finds her in a depressed state outside the her library, she desperately asks where is Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately Twilight confirms the worst, Rainbow was murdered by Pinkie Pie. Scootaloo takes off on her scooter to the edge of Everfree forest where she beings to scream out her anguish that Rainbow Dash was gone forever. Three days later, she heads off to see Pinkie Pie and confront her about murdering Rainbow Dash. When meeting Pinkie Pie face to face and telling her what she had done, Pinkie just giggles and explains that Rainbow's number had came and that she needed more of the special ingredient and that she was happy that she could spend her last moments with her (but was upset that she didn't last very long). Out of anger, Scootaloo yells out "SHUT UP! YOU KILLED HER YOU EVIL MONSTER! I HATE YOU, I BUCKING HATE YOU!" Pinkie grabs Scootaloo with one of her forelegs and pins her against the bars. She angrily tells Scootaloo not to say any bad words makes for bad feelings, a frightened Scootaloo agrees which causes Pinkie let her go and to return to her giggly personally. She then tells Scootaloo that everypony in Ponyville including her had numbers to be part of her cupcakes. Now terrified at the thought of being on the list she tries to leave, but Pinkie Pie reminds her that she loved her cupcakes called "Rainbow Delights" and that Rainbow Dash could now be a part of her forever. That cupcake that Scootaloo ate after Rainbow's disappearance had Rainbow Dash in that cupcake. Weeks later, Scootaloo arrives with Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack to be witnesses to Pinkie Pie's execution via lethal injection. At first when Pinkie Pie is brought into the execution chamber, she keeps her giggly demeanor until she Fluttershy crying and the guards ready to strap her to the table; she being to panic and tries to flee but the unicorn guards use there magic to stop her escape and being to strap her into place. Pinkie beings to sob uncontrollably and begs for her life and her friends to save her, but they leave unable to watch their friend being put to death. Only Scootaloo is left in the room when the executioner final injects the fatal liquid into Pinkie's left foreleg (Pinkie was able to break her right foreleg free). As she being to die, she mutters her final words: "I'm sorry Dashie, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad. I didn't want to..." Scootaloo leaves the prison and heads home, she hoped that watching Pinkie being executed would bring her closer for all the pain she had caused. However she feels empty. External links *On FIMfiction Category:Fan fiction